This invention relates to a new and novel granular material cleaning apparatus and process used to separate foreign material and debris from granular material such as wheat, milo, oats, and the like. The applicant herein is aware of what is available in the prior art structures and this invention appears to be a substantial improvement thereover. Therefore, a patentability investigation was not conducted on this invention.
This invention relates to a granular material cleaning apparatus operable to receive granular material into an upper end thereof for flow therethrough under the force of gravity and involves several steps through agitating and screening structures and use of fluid flow, such as air, so as to remove the impurities from the granular material and deposit the subsequent cleansed granular material at a lower exit portion.